


Doing Things My Way

by Lev04



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lev04/pseuds/Lev04
Summary: Sakura knew Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back, but she took matters into her own hands and paid the price for it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Everyone
Kudos: 18





	Doing Things My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the beginning this time because this one ain't a happy ending or anything like it, so fair warning. This is as dark as I'll get when writing, and I plan to write something wholesome to cleanse my spirit after this.  
> Follow me on twitter by the way! - https://twitter.com/Lev_0404

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the chatter of many voices bounced off the walls of a dimly lit room. The interior itself was dreadful, but it’s appearance resembled a public restroom. There were urinals, stalls, and sinks, all the basic facilities found in a bathroom. Unfortunately, it was all filthy, covered in grime and questionable stains that produced a horrid smell. From a glance alone it was obvious that no one cared enough to clean up the surrounding area.

Whereas one would find a few ninja belonging to the Sound Village coming in and out of the restroom to relieve themselves on a daily basis, the past two days were different. The bathroom was packed with individuals who finished whatever business they had before a new set took their place. It was surprising to find out that a bathroom had become the most popular place in the village, but there was a reason for it.

“Damn! We really owe four eyes for this!” A voice that belonged to a heavyset man shouted to the people at his side. His appearance was not one many would consider attractive, with his fat body and swollen facial features. He was only a shinobi because of the power gifted to him by his master. The power that could twist him into a complete monster on a whim.

“Hey man, finish up already. We all gotta get off before our missions, you know.” A comment from his side made the Sound ninja quicken his pace.

“I hear ya... but this is just too amazin’ to be finishin’ with fast.” The unappealing man wiped at the sweat that dripped from his forehead to his wide nose. He slammed his hips forward brutally, amused at how the body in front of him quivered and spasmed.

“I agree. How the hell did Kabuto manage to get us one like this anyway?” That question came form another ninja who was equally as revolting.

“I heard she was lookin’ around for someone before Kabuto nabbed her. Thank god for that, just look at this ass!” The rotund man slapped his hand down harshly. Many chuckles were heard around the room when the body below him jumped at the sensation.

For five more minutes, he pounded away at the thick ass covered in semen that was presented in the middle of a urinal. It was a dirty sight, with yellow colored stains covering the area around her, but the Sound ninja weren’t concerned with cleanliness. They received a free cumdump to use before missions, it was perfect for them.

While her lower body could only be seen from this side, everyone knew her front half was being put to good use as well. The girl in question was stuck in that spot with nowhere to go. They loved it.

“Fuck! Fuck!” The man cursed as he gave one final slam into the living breathing toilet. He came wildly, shooting chunky loads of jizz into her depths. He couldn’t hear any sounds from the female he had a chance of impregnating, but he chalked it up to her mouth being preoccupied.

When he pulled out his cock, a nasty thing covered with bumps and veins, he and everyone else in the room smirked at the sight of her abused holes. Her pink pussy looked so pure originally, and her tiny asshole used to be screwed tightly shut. That all changed when they got their hands on her for over two days straight. Her cunt struggled to hold in his massive load, and her ass gaped from previous use. Yet, despite the poundings she received, she was still tight. Kabuto claimed it was something to do with her fancy medical ninjutsu.

“Somebody wanna hand me that marker? We gotta continue tallyin’ this.” The large man was quickly handed a black marker that he uncapped and scribbled onto the nearby wall. His tally mark was placed right under the picture of the girl they turned into a dumpster for their disgusting fluids.

The picture itself was covered with crude words and drawings. “Slut” was written proudly across her forehead, and dicks were drawn all around her. The female in the image was bright eyed and smiling, many of the bathrooms occupants wondered where Kabuto obtained a picture like that. Their toilet never smiled willingly.

“Suckura Whoruno, that’s a weird name.” The mans statement caused another round of laughter to begin in the bathroom. He finally stepped away from the body stuck in a urinal and gave her big booty another smack for good measure.

Cum leaked out of her like a faucet, dripping down her shaking thighs. Once upon a time they used condoms while fucking her, but nobody cared if she became pregnant or not. They’d merely get rid of her and acquire a new toilet. Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru were generous in that regard.

“You were number seventy nine... perfect! I can be number eighty.” Swapping places with the almost obese ninja, another equally as heavy man approached the urinal and wasted little time in shoving his cock into the poor slut.

“Mmmhm!” They all heard a muffled shout come from the other side of the wall. The reason for the noise was obvious.

“Suckura” currently had a vile cock shoved far up her little asshole. There was no warning for the sudden penetration, the Sound ninja entered her with no hesitation. The previous loads that coated her insides only made fucking her easier. He couldn’t care less about her pleasure, his dark thoughts only pushed him to break her body.

***Slam!* *Slam!* *Slam!***

Men cheered as the ninja thrusted into the girls backdoor harder. Her legs kicked out underneath her involuntarily, practically begging him to stop. Her body already took on over seventy dicks in her ass and pussy, but that wasn’t enough for Orochimaru’s henchmen. They had hundreds of ninja waiting to use her, and they’d all get their chance.

“Fuck her like the toilet she is!”

“Breed her fucking ass!”

“C’mon, you can do better than that!”

With his fellow grunts cheering him on, the overweight man quickened his pace. His grubby fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass, and what an ass it was. They’ve never seen such a meaty butt on one of their toilets before. 

“Ung... Ung...” The man grunted and huffed as he overexerted himself. His pimple-ridden girth spread her hole wide, and there was no way it was pleasurable for her. Oh well... “I’m gonna cum in this trash! I’m gonna fill her stomach up with my seed!”

“Yeah! Rearrange her guts!”

“Make her puke some more cum!”

“I call next!”

With a beastly roar and one final thrust, the human toilet was treated to a fresh helping of baby batter entering her guts. The man drained his hefty balls completely in her ass, depositing his nut with the sole purpose of breaking her further.

“She’s amazing...” He pulled his dick out with a ‘pop’ sound, and the seal was essentially broken on her hole, making his semen deposit flow out.

Another tally mark, and another body took his place. The vicious cycle continued for the newest toilet belonging to the Sound Village.

* * *

“Hey... hey... toilet... wake up.”

“Hehe...”

“We got your dinner ready!”

Evil chuckles and voices brought her back to the world of the living. She must have passed out briefly. Her throat and jaw were sore, too sore. The special gag she previously had in her mouth was removed, giving her a moment of freedom.

“Man, we really should clean her up a bit. She looks like shit.”

“You wanna be the one to clean off all the jizz?”

“Never mind...”

A bony hand grabbed at the messy head of pink hair that was hopelessly stuck in the wall. When the ninjas first saw her, that shoulder length bubblegum hair was clean and proper. Now it was caked in the fluids of many men, making it stick to her face.

“Here’s your meal! We made it special just for you.” Empty emerald green eyes opened to see a bowl placed in front of her mouth. She had no control of her arms, so they would be the ones feeding her again. The rough grip on her hair, the hair she used to cherish, didn’t make her react.

The large wooden bowl contained fowl smelling clumpy jizz that was meant to be her nourishment. She was a toilet after all, she only deserved the worst. The stray pubic hair in the bowl and the stench that filled her nostrils would cause many to throw up, but after two days of constant use, she accepted her meal without a fight. 

“Good whore…” The praise was unnecessary but it was a way to demean her. She lost the will to resist after hours of the same treatment. She had no tears left to cry either. Her plump lips opened as the bowl was pressed against them. Those same lips serviced cock after cock, sucking down the spunk from filthy men.

“Woah, look at her go.” The Sound ninja said as they all watched her gulp down liters of semen. They were all able to see how her throat swallowed the thick loads, and she did it all unflinchingly. The unkempt pubes from random people didn’t deter her, she knew her place.

“Watching our toilet eat is making me hard…”

“Why don’t we give her some from the source?”

“A fresh meal is always best!”

The men all nodded in agreement and whipped their cocks out happily. Dicks of different sizes entered the toilets vision and she merely stared ahead blankly. The pronounced veins, girth, smells, bumps, and warts were a major turn off, which is why none of these men had any success outside of the toilets gifted by their master.

They began to jerk off to the sight of their disheveled urinal. Her tongue lapped at the bottom of the bowl like a dog, trying to finish the last amount of splooge stuck to it. While she did that, some men groped and pulled at her breasts. Her tiny pink nipples weren’t spared from their assault, and the nosies she made only made them beat off harder.

Moments later, she pulled her head up on her own and everyone saw the bowl was empty. Her mouth opened to show them that nothing remained besides the few pubic hairs stuck between her teeth. “Thank you for the meal.” Her gratitude was given flatly, and the Sound ninja began to approach her, dicks angrily pointed in her direction.

“Shit… seeing her like that is going to make me bust. Get the damn gag! I don’t want her biting my dick!” The command was issued from a random shinobi and they quickly grabbed the item. Their toilet currently gave no resistance, but they kept her gagged after she tried to bite at one of the men that entered her mouth. She complained about him being too big, which was nonsense. Toilets shouldn’t complain!

A ring gag was secured around her head, and her mouth was forced to remain open. There was no way for her to hurt them now, and when they came it would shoot straight down her gullet.

“I can’t hold it in anymore!” One man shouted and shoved his bulging cock into her mouth. She offered nothing more than a ‘glurk!’ sound to the sudden girth filling her. Her tongue scrubbed at the nasty underside of his shaft and seconds later he gripped her hair and pulled her face against his crotch, forcing her to deepthroat him. “Oh, fuck yeah!” He gave one final pump into her throat before his release entered her stomach.

After that, the Sound ninja worked like an assembly line. When one man would release his seed down her throat, the other would release on her face. Her eyes, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and hair suffered the same fate. They continued on until everyone was spent.

When the pounding resumed on her lower holes, she could only moan around the dicks that stuffed her mouth.

‘Why… did this happen… to me…?’

* * *

Days, weeks, months, she wasn’t sure.

Everyday was the same thing, the same pleasure, the same pain. She felt her mind slip on more than one occasion.

It was the early morning hours, and she can only tell because of the light shining through the broken windows of the bathroom. She could smell nothing but the nauseating scent of cum, and she struggled to open her eyelids that were stuck together by dried semen.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and footsteps walked calmly towards her. She hated how her body perked up at the sound, she hated how her pussy quickly became drenched and how her nipples hardened.

Finally, the footsteps reached her and she stared down at the black shinobi sandals that carefully avoided the discarded condoms and stains.

“Kabuto mentioned that he captured you, but I have to admit... I’m disappointed, Sakura.” That voice made Sakura’s eyes widen just a bit more. Her mind regained some clarity as her head rose.

“Sa… Sas… Sasuke…” Her hoarse voice whispered to him and the rogue Uchiha frowned at her. He looked so much older than the boy who knocked her out and abandoned her years ago. He seemed much more powerful, judging by his presence alone.

“Look at you, you’re nothing but trash now. To think you were trained by the Hokage… hmph.” Sasuke shook his head ruefully. “I don’t even want to imagine what Naruto would think if he saw you.”

Sakura’s heart clenched painfully for a moment.

“I’m not staying, and soon Orochimaru will be dead.” He informed her and Sakura perked up at the information. Will he free her? “Before I go, I realized I had to use the bathroom, and I’m not using the one close to my target. You’ll have to do for the time being, Sakura.” Sasuke’s words left her lips quivering.

The Uchiha avenger dropped his pants easily, revealing a cock that was by far the most appealing she’s seen since her imprisonment in the Sound Village. Sakura’s mouth watered at the sight, she was trained to enjoy dicks.

“Open your mouth wide, I’m not sticking my dick in you. You’re filthy and I’d never let that disgusting mouth touch me.” He rudely told her and pointed his dick in her direction.

The last piece of Sakura’s mind that remained sane begged her former teammate not to do it. He could save her! She could help him defeat Orochimaru! She’d help him with everything…

A stream of hot yellow liquid entered her mouth and flowed down her esophagus. The taste was awful, but again, she was used to it. He wasn’t the first to piss in her, and he wouldn’t be the last. His careful aim ensured that no drop would go to waste, and he eventually finished with a pleased sigh.

Sasuke, now finished with his business, pulled up his pants and stepped back from the human toilet. He expected her to beg him for help, or to show some of her personality that he remembered from the old days.

“Cock… put that cock in me… please… cock…” Her babbling made him frown sadly and shake his head.

She wasn’t Sakura anymore, she was too far gone. Sasuke could do nothing for her, he had his own mission to kill Orochimaru and then Itachi. She wasn’t his priority. Sasuke turned to leave quickly. He had nothing else to say.

“Oi, Uchiha. You done using her?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the long line up of men who waited outside the bathroom. They were trash too, anyone who worked for Orochimaru was. He had to hold himself back from lashing out against them.

“Yeah.” His one word response was all they needed as they piled into the location.

Sasuke Uchiha walked the hallways calmly, ignoring the moans and groans that flowed out from the bathroom.

“Goodbye… Sakura.”


End file.
